


You're My Favorite Forbidden Thing

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: Other, human pbg, mermaid au, mermaid dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

Glancing around them, the Betta made sure no one was around before disappearing into the kelp forest. Peebs should be at the docks already. Things had started getting better with humans but they weren’t even at the point to say humans were ‘Okay’. But Peebs. Peebs was magnificent and amazing and perfect. He wasn’t like other humans. He was understanding of their fear and even tried to do something about the poachers. Though they had convinced him to not for the fear that it might be Pb who would disappear next. It was irrational, right? Humans wouldn’t hurt other humans. But then again, merpeople weren't always kind to each other which means humans are less likely to be kind to each other as well. A sigh left them as they peeked above the water and grinning when they saw Pb.   
“Peebs!” A series of excited chirping left them. The male smiled, shifting to lay on his stomach and extend a hand down towards them.   
“I missed you, yknow.” Dirk laced their fingers together carefully, watching the way his thumb moved to rub against the back of their hand. It had been over a week since they last met up. People had started getting suspicious of where the mermaid would disappear to for hours on end.   
“I've stayed loyal! And I didn't even look at anyone as a potential mate. And I haven't gone out with any guy friends and when someone tried courting me a few days ago I said I was taken! And I made sure to eat too. Tina was helpful, making sure to hug me and stuff and I may have cuddled with an ex but that cause he's a Betta too! And he understands! He isn't interested so don't worry.”  
“Dirk-”  
“Please don't cheat. Or leave. Or become a poacher.”  
“Dirk, I'm not leaving you. Calm down.” They flared their gills nervously, pulling themselves up more to fold their arms against the dock.   
“How have you been?” Dirk was mindful of their sharp nails as they ran a hand through his hair, feeling giddy when his face got red and he turned a little to kiss their wrist.   
“Not as good as when I'm with you. We have a game tournament coming up in two days so I might not be able to meet you out here. I'll tell you all about it after though, promise.” There was silence for a while, just the quiet splash of wave hitting the shore and people talking as they walked along the beach.   
“I love you. I love you so much it makes my chest hurt and I don't know what to do with myself.”   
“It's an amazing thing that I love you too then.” Peebs smiled this wonderful smile and Dirk couldn't help but lean forward and press their lips together. A hand settled against the back of their neck while the other squeezed at their still clasped fingers. Dirks fine flared happily, tail shifting to splash the water lightly. They chirped softly into his mouth, pulling away and giggling.  
“Loving you may be forbidden but I'd do it over again in any lifetime.”


End file.
